Ninjago High
by LGBTaccepter
Summary: An alternative universe where the Ninja are in high school! Kai x Cole
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! First Chapter! Maybe you'll like it, maybe you won't. Either way I'm still going to make your lives miserable by pouring my obsessive wants into words!**

Chapter 1

Jay's POV:

"I have yet to comprehend as to why all you're inventions are coordinated with the color blue, my friend." Zane mentioned to me.

I allowed a few seconds of silence to be filled with our soft feet scraping against the rough concrete the school had outside. It's not that I didn't want to answer the question, I just had to take a second to process it. In all honesty, I wasn't paying attention. But I was going to allow myself to answer. I didn't bother looking at him, and he didn't bother looking at me. We simply looked at our feet and watched them drag us to our destination. Our feet weren't more interesting than our friendship, but we felt more comfortable in the current position. It was calming, per say. I stopped myself from the short stalling and answered the question.

"How can I not? Blue is like, the _BEST_ color!" I smiled at him, throwing my hands into he air and twirling around at the word ' _best_ '. Zane smiled at my reaction as well. I felt pleased knowing I had amused him.

"Then I prefer the color ivory." Zane mentioned, not seeming as excited as I was about colors, but the happiness in his eyes was clearly enough.

"Zane, ivory is the same thing as white. Why don't you just say white?" I attempted to confront him.

"Ivory and white have two contrasting differences. Ivory has a gray tint, while white does not." Zane pointed out as we drew closer to the school.

"Whatever you say, buddy." I shook my head with a smile as we reached the steps.

I gripped tightly onto my soft backpack straps as Zane and I ventured up the stairs. We rushed up them and looked up from our feet to the entrance of an all mighty hell hole. But, we were learning, so maybe it wasn't all that bad after all. It's just that some rules and experiences would be better gone untold.

As soon as we both looked up we saw a scene we were all too familiar with ourselves. One of the school's seniors, Morro Bay, was picking on someone who seemed to be a Freshman. He was one of the smaller students, so I can imagine he was a first year. Zane and I have been picked on by Morro before, it still happens every now and then, but we know how to handle ourselves now. I had pity for the kid. I knew his situation and I knew his mind. Feeling helpless and alone. Like no one was there to help or save you. I looked over at Zane. His eyes allowed me to realize, we were both thinking the same thing.

"I got your back, you got mine, and together we got his?" I clarified, pointing to each person throughout the sentence.

"Indeed, my friend." Zane agreed with a nod as we walked over to Morro backing the kid into a locker.

"Morro, come on man. Leave the kid alone." I said, the disappointment obvious to my tone.

Morro put the kid down and changed his attention over to Zane and I, a large smirk plastered on his face.

"And what if I don't?" He smirked, testing our limits.

"Boy would I love for you to find out." I crossed my arms and got a bit closer to him than necessary.

"Fiesty, aren't ya Walker?" He pointed out to me with a devilish tone.

"It seems the former victim of your abusive ways has escaped your grasp." Zane pointed out, causing Morro to turn around and look. Once he looked back at us hate seemed to burn in his eyes.

"What's wrong Bay? Sad that you don't get to take out all your bad boy problems on innocent first years." I said, it was obvious that I was now pushing his limits.

"Watch that mouth Walker. Or you and your weird friend will find yourselves 6 feet under." Morro threatened.

"Is that a death threat Morro? I'm sure Mr. Wu would _love_ to hear that one." I teased with him. He began to grit his teeth out of anger.

"How about you two mind your own business next time." Morro harshfully suggested.

"Very unlikely. We despise seeing innocent peers being bombarded by your cruel actions." Zane argued with Morro's suggestion.

"Shut it Julien." Morro was squinting his eyes as well now, we really were pushing him. I've come to notice that he doesn't say a person's first name, but their last name instead. I don't know why, but it makes him all the more scarier.

"I shall take the recommendation into consideration but I cannot promise any of your hopeful results." Zane said chilled. I felt a smile cross my face.

"Ugh, I will never understand you." Morro rolled his eyes and looked back at me, "Just stay out of my way." He poked me in the chest painfully and rushed off, more than likely to go torment another kid.

Zane and I watched as he stormed off. We may have been able to stop him this time, but I'm not so sure how that's going to go over next encounter. But, I refuse to think about it. That is for the future to decided, not for me to worry about.

"I don't predict he will be stopping in the near future." Zane pointed out.

"I'm getting the same feeling too buddy." I shook my head, Morro just never listens.

"Uh, thanks." Zane and I looked over to see the kid who was previously being bothered stand before us. I took a closer look at the kid. He looked quite familiar. His hair was sorta wavy and more blonde than Zane's hair, almost a golden color. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and embarrassed. After a close examination he didn't seem physically hurt, maybe shaken up a bit, but overall he seemed fine. He seemed nervous. But why?

Then it hit me like a brick.

"Lloyd!" I exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing here!? You idiot! You're supposed to be at the middle school building!" I yelled at the mere 8th grader.

"I know, I know! Please don't tell Nya! Or Kai..." Lloyd stopped rubbing the back of his neck and looked at us pleadly.

"I am questioning as to why you are present in the incorrect building." Zane asked Lloyd.

"Ya Greenie, why are you here?" I asked Lloyd, using his nickname. We call Lloyd ' _Greenie_ ' due to an old story about him.

After talking with Nya, she finally opened up about her youngest brother, Lloyd. Apparently Lloyd was adopted from a young age, so they took him in and raised him as their own. Lloyd knows this, Nya's parents didn't keep this from him, they didn't plan on it ever keeping it from him.

But, they have one famous story about the adoptive brother. When he was only 7 years old, they allowed him to paint by himself. This was a choice that they would later regret.

After leaving him alone for no more than a few minutes, they came back to see him covered in green paint. _Only_ green pain, and ever since then his nickname has been _Greenie_. He's grown accustom to it and doesn't seem to mind.

But his nickname was the least of my problems right now. All I wanted to know was why he was in the wrong school building.

"Brad told me that he'd give me 10 bucks if I spent the day at the High School..." Lloyd lowered his head in shame as I rolled my eyes.

"Lloyd! Kai will kill you before you get the chance to get those 10 dollars! Get back to the middle school!" I ordered him meaning only good.

"But-" Lloyd was interupted before he could finish his arguemntal sentence.

"Lloyd Montgomery Smith!!!" I heard a familiar voice yell. All three of us looked over to see a very ticked off Kai Smith standing only a hall away.

"Uh, thanks guys, bye!" And with that Lloyd was out of the building.

Kai ran up to us, knowing he wouldn't have time to catch Lloyd. If he wasn't going to get information out of Lloyd just yet, I guarantee he'll try to get as much as he can out of me. Although, I don't really wanna be a part of this family issue.

"Why the hell was he here?" Kai asked, genuinely confused.

"Some stupid bet. Nothing to worry about." I smiled at him, trying to calm him down.

"Oh I'll be worrying about it. Little rat could've gotten himself killed." Kai ironically mentioned, shaking his head at his brothers stupidity and looked at the door he just recently left out of.

"On a related term, he did run into Morro Bay. Fortunately we arrived soon enough for him to result with no harm." Zane immediately replied as my face grew red with embarrassment.

"Oh, and when were you planning on telling me this Jay?" Kai asked me, now facing my direction.

"Uh,...I actually...you see...I was...what was that? You need me Mr. Wu? I'll be right there." I nervously laughed, "Got to go. Sorry to cut this conversation short Kai." I grabbed Zane's wrist and dragged him down a few halls and away from Kai.

Zane was reluctant to follow me, but after he realized that there was no point in arguing with me, he finally gave in. Once I felt like I was far enough from Kai that he wouldn't find or chase me, Zane finally spoke out.

"I don't recall hearing a voice resembling Mr. Wu." Zane looked confused as I finally let go of his wrist.

"That's because there wasn't!" I pointed out to, needing to lower my voice.

"Then why the urge to make a false accusation?" Zane asked.

"Trust me, no one wants a yelling from Kai Smith." I mentioned to the confused friend.

"He did not show any intentions of wanting to physically harm you." Zane pointed out to me.

"Ya, but I don't want him yelling at me. We still have Robotics Club with Nya and I don't want her thinking I'm some child or something." I whispered to him, finally lowering my voice.

"I understand now." Zane smiled.

"Alright, let's get to our lockers. I don't wanna be late for Mr. Garmadon's class." I shook my head, Mr. Garmadon was the toughest teacher, he had absolute no chill.

Zane nodded and we walked over to our lockers. Today may not have started out as I had planned, but let's hope it gets better.

 **End of Chapter 1! I hope y'all like it! I had a great time writing it! Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yay! I hope you like it!** **While writing it I found it intruging!**

Chapter 2

Kai's POV:

Ugh! I. Hate. Study Hall. During Study Hall we just sit down in the library and either read, do homework, or some other educational nonsense. The silence is filled with the occasional shuffling, coughs, and often whispers. We don't have a monitor, we have the librarian. Mrs. Misako. She's not a bad person, I'm actually very fond of her. I just wish she was in charge of a more interesting class. Like Gym! I love Gym class! Mr. Darreth...not so much. He is the worst Gym teacher. I have honestly no idea how he got the job. But I'm not one to judge.

I looked up at the clock. Only 2 minutes left to go, and then school would be over for the day. I'd get to stay back and play basketball with a few friends while I waited for Nya to get out of Robotics Club. I drive us both home since Nya is in the 10th grade. She's 15 and I'm 17. I had my birthday in the summer, that's why I'm older than most kids in my grade, which is the 11th grade. But that's not the point.

I was about to look at the clock again when a sudden note was passed in front of me. I smiled at the idea of passing notes. It never ends well, but who cares?

I carefully unfolded the message and began to read it.

" _You've got a hot sister, aye Smith? ;)_

 _~ Gene_ "

I crumbled up the paper angirly and looked over at Gene Nadakhan. The most obnoxious 11th grader you'll ever find. Possibly the most obnoxious person too.

I squeezed tightly to the retched note and harshly got up. I walked to the other side of the room to throw the paper away. As I passed Gene I angirly flipped him off, making sure Mrs. Misako didn't notice. Gene only smiled at my harsh language.

I quickly threw the paper away and made my way back to my seat. On my way I avoided looking at Gene, I didn't want to deal with his disturbing smirks. But I dealt with something else instead.

I suddenly tripped and felt myself fall to the floor. The sudden contact was nothing I couldn't shake off. I looked up to see that Gene had stuck his foot out.

The sudden distraction not only earned laugher amongst the class, but attention from Mrs. Misako as well. As she took her time to walk over to us, I growled at Gene from the floor.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Misako demanded.

"Oh, Kai merely fell Mrs. Misako. He gets clumsy sometimes." The fire of hate through Gene's lie burned in my eyes. Mrs. Misako looked over at me.

"Is this true Mr. Smith?" She wanted clarification. I took my time to answer.

"Ya...I fell." I emphasized the word _fell_ , but Mrs. Misako didn't seem to catch on.

"Well, get up off the floor then. Class is almost over." And with that she walked back to her desk.

"Ya Smith. Get up." Gene emphasized the word up. I growled at him. He held out his hand to help me up. I smirked at his act and took his hand.

After grabbing my hand I made a choice that may end in unfortunate events, but it was worth it. I pulled myself up, but in the process I pulled Gene down from his seat onto the floor. He fell face forward with a light _thud_ as I smirked at my work.

 _RING_!

Class was over. I quickly grabbed my stuff and rushed out of the room, leaving Gene on the floor. Voices filled the halls as everyone greeted their friends at their lockers. Speaking of friends, I suddenly felt someone walk up beside me.

"You're lucking Mrs. Misako didn't catch you." I looked over at the familiar voice. Cole Hence. A friend of mine since elementary school. I smiled.

"Gene's lucky I didn't kick his ass right then and there." He smiled back at me and shook his head.

"You need to control those anger issues of yours. You can't get out of everything." Cole tried talking some sense into me, but I didn't see the point.

"I know when I'm crossing the line Cole." I rolled my eyes as we reached my locker. He already had everything in his backpack, so we didn't need to stop by his.

"Sure you do." Cole was now rolling his eyes as me as he leaned his back against the lockers and crossed his legs promptly, "Did you hear that your little brother almost got his ass kicked by Morro Bay?"

"Don't remind me." I replied as I started to zip up my backpack.

"He may not be blood related to you, but he acts so much like you Kai." Cole pointed out.

"Well, he _did_ grow up with me." I added as I closed my locker and began to lock it shut.

"Fair enough point." Cole agreed as we began to walk toward the gym.

"Whose joining us?" I asked, referring to the basketball game.

"I don't know. I just told a couple guys to get a friend if they didn't want to come. So anyone could be there." Cole said calmly, I didn't mind either. I'd say I'm a fairly social person. So I simply shrugged at Cole's answer.

"Hey, do you know-" My sudden question was interupted by an unfamiliar hand being placed on my shoulder.

Cole and I both started to turn around to see who it was, confusion filling the air. Just as I turned around I didn't see a face. I saw a fist. The fist came in harsh contact with my face as I stumbled backwards, baffled by what happened.

There was a pain flowing through my head but I ignored it, the other person doesn't deserve the satisfaction of knowing they hurt me.

I shook my head to push off the pain. My vision cleared as I looked up. Cole was immediately by my side. I used my hand and pushed myself up, still resting on them I saw the attacker.

Gene Nadakhan.

I growled at his happy face and felt anger rush through my body. I've never been more ticked off before.

"You little-" I started to get up, but Cole held me back, he pushed me back onto the ground.

"He isn't worth our time Kai." Cole whispered to me, desperately wanting to leave.

"Ya Smith. I ain't worth your time." Gene smirked at us both. I shook my head, I so badly wanted to beat that kid up. But I held myself back.

"Let's go Cole." I reluctantly agreed.

"Alright." Cole agreed immediately, helping me to my feet thankfully.

I felt around my face, no blood means no damage. Right? Let's just hope for now. Because I want to be in my best condition next time I face Gene. Trust me, I won't be letting him off the hook so easily next time. Not in a million years. He needs to learn to back off of me. My sister too. But what's the worst he could do? It's not like she's gonna marry him.

 **Ooh, end of Chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I've decided to add the Cole x Kai ship in this story. I really wanted to do a Jay x Kai one, but I've decided that would be too hard to write in. You may suggest any occurances with the characters, but, I. DO. NOT. WRITE. SMUT.**

Chapter 3

Cole's POV:

"Kai, I honestly think you shouldn't be playing. You hit your head pretty hard on the ground." I tried to consult my friend gently.

"Shut up Cole, I know what I'm doing. I'm fine." He argued with me as he passed the ball to another kid in our grade who I have yet to find their name.

"Fine, HotHead." I teased him meaningful as he attempted to avoid me throughout the game.

I looked over at Kai with a smirk. Being a bothersome to my friend was something I constantly enjoyed, but sometimes I needed to tell myself to stop before I got too far.

I noticed that Kai was taking quick glances at the clock. I completely forgot he had to pick up his sister from Robotics club and take her home. Kai's sister, Nya, may only be one year younger than us, but she is, in all honesty, one of the smartest people I know. I have no clue as to how she got that way, both of them work hard, but Nya always seems to work harder, and I am proud of her for it. She deserves it.

"Alright guys, it's 3 pm, I'm gonna go pick up Nya now. You coming Cole?" Kai offered to me. I shrugged my shoulders a yes.

"Eh, why not." I agreed and went over to grab my stuff.

Kai nodded with a smiled as we both walked out of the Gym room, waving a parting sign to our peers. Once closing the door, we looked down the halls, following our feet to our designation.

I looked over at the friend with a smile. How in the world did I ever deserve someone like him? Kai and I have stuck together since elementary school, and I expected us to fall apart by now. I mean, that was how most friendships worked. Or at least that's what I've come to understand from experiences.

During my train of thought, Kai looked over at me as well. Instead of pointing out my embarrassing state, he simply smiled back. I nodded and went back to looking ahead of me. He understood me and I understood him. Together we'll understand better as one.

"You know, I hear that Jay has a crush on your sister." I gossipped to Kai.

"Eh, I've heard. I'm watching out for her. No one's gonna touch her. Just watch your own back Cole." Kai smoothly replied.

"You got it Captain." I saluted my friend with humor as we both began to laugh.

"I will never understand you Coleman Hence." Kai shook his head with a smile, using almost my full name. I hate the name Coleman, that's why I go by Cole. But Kai was simple teasing me, so I didn't take it harshly.

"I don't expect you too." I smiled and looked at the vibrant smile he gave off. His smile was a burning sensation of a smirk and I adored it.

Looking at Kai instead of where I'm walking may be a bad idea, but it was worth it. I secretly hoped he'd notice me and smile back, showing me how calm and chill this friendship could be. But Kai was too focused of where we were headed to bother with my presence, and I can't blame him. I tend to bother Kai at the most terrible times, but I find it funny, even if he doesn't most of the time.

As I started to look down the hall, my eyes found the door that held all the Robotics kids. It wasn't open, so I guess they were taking a few extra minutes, nothing new, they always do that.

So, like always, Kai and I lean against the locker and slide down to sit down. Our shoulders side by side and our backs resting on the cold lockers.

I watched Kai take out his phone to do hell knows what. I didn't bother taking out my phone, I was too lazy. So I allowed Kai to occupy himself with the electronic as I watched my feet stay still.

"Hey Cole, what color are your eyes?" Kai asked me suddenly.

"Um, I don't know." I was honest with him.

"Here, let me see." He offered.

I looked over at Kai and he looked at me. Our eyes locked together like a sudden glue. I saw him bit his lips and fidgit with his hands, he really couldn't stay still, could he?

"You uh, you have, there's a," Kai stammered, pointing the hair that covered my eyes.

Kai carefully moved the hair behind my ear gently, making sure he could see my face. The close contact sent a sensation down my spine. I couldn't explain the feeling, nor would I like to. I don't want to say the right thing, and I'm afraid that what others see as the wrong answer may be the right one. It's too much to explain and I'm not going to bother trying.

I noticed we were both doing the same thing. We kept looking up and down from each other's eyes to each other's lips. I don't know why, a habit I guess? I want to say it was a habit, although I've never done it.

I notice the feeling on my cheek. Kai's hand was still on my face, gently caressing it with appreciation. I could feel myself blushing. I saw the blush showing on Kai, like a firery red. At this point I noticed our lips were only inches apart, the distance so short but so far from each other.

I could feel his lips pulling closer to mine. Slowly lessening the inches between the distance. Before his soft looking skin could touch mine, we heard the door next to us open.

With a sudden jerk we both moved away from each other and went back to leaning against the wall. We acted as casual as we could as students began to walk out. It wasn't long before three all too familiar faces walked out. Nya Smith. Jay Walker. Zane Julien.

Kai and I both pretended to ignore them as we waited for then to say something in order to break us from our fake deep focus.

"Oh, hey guys!" Nya kindly greeted as Kai and I both looked up. Our blush had gone away.

"Hey sis." Kai greeted sweetly as we both jumped to our feet.

"Hey Shorty." I joked with her as I rubbed her head jokingly. She immediately pushed my hand away.

"Knock it off." She chuckled as I backed away a bit.

My eyes focused on the two boys behind her. The one on the left had a reddish brown hair color that was very soft and swift, parted to the side as well. Most of his clothing was blue and coordinate with the casual black or white. Jayson Walker. Other wise known as Jay. I don't talk to Jay all that often, but we hang out every now and then. My best friend is Kai, and Kai's sister, Nya, is best friends with Jay. So we talk more often than I expected.

The boy on the right was taller than Jay and I. His hair was close to being white, it was such a light blonde that it seemed icey. His hair stuck up like electricty, but was cut off neatly at the top. His outfit was plain and simple colored. White, gray, and black. He didn't have much originallity. Zane Julien. Just like Jay, I only know him through Kai's sister. Before I knew him I wouldn't go near that kid. He didn't talk often, and when he did it was in the most odd structure. But he's grown on me, I've started to like the guy.

"How you doing Sparky?" I smirked at Jay with consideration.

A lot of the time I'll call Jay Sparky because of an unfortunate occurrence he had. Jay is very much into inventing, but not all into safety. A couple years ago we were all in his parents garage. I was talking with Kai, Nya, and Lloyd while Zane and Jay worked on an old project. I remember Zane backing away, fearing the worst. He warned Jay, but Jay refused to listen. In an instant, electricty ran through Jay's body. His hair stuck up like a porcupine as fear showed on his face. We all thought he had fried his brain, but it was only a simple shock. Since then, I've known him as Sparky.

"I'm doing just fine." Jay responded with a chuckle as I nodded. I looked over to Zane.

"How about you Frosty?" I smiled at the blank faced Junior.

Last Winter everyone decided it would be fun to go ice skating on the frozen lake. Everyone obviously came. Kai was the worst of all, but Zane was suprisinly good at it. Is there anything that kid can't do? But, after trying to spin around, Zane ended up falling into the snow and rolling down the hill. He had snow covering all over him, he looked like Frosty the Snowman. So I tend to call him Frosty every now and then. He just doesn't understand sarcasm sometimes.

"I am doing relatively well." He nodded with a smile as I awarded him with a smile back.

"Hey, you got a ride home Cole?" I looked over to see who offered me a ride. Jay. I was honest with him.

"Not really, I was planning on walking." I admitted to the peer.

"Cool, how long is the walk?" He smiled, curious.

"Uh, 45 minutes." I mumbled out, ashamed that I thought it was a good idea.

"What?!?! Dude, you can ride with Zane and I." Jay offered.

I look over at Zane, as if I'm asking him if he would be Ok with that. He nodded back at me, agreeing with the offer. I wanted to accept it. I really did. But I fear that after they drop me off, they'll see how much of a crazy dancing fanatic my Dad is. I've tried keeping that locked away as long as possible. I'm not gonna let that change now.

"Nah, I'll be fine." I politely declined.

"You sure?" Jay asked, wanting assurance.

I kindly nodded a yes and watched as all 4 friends quietly left the school. If only I had know what walking alone had in store, I would've taken that offer in a heartbeat.

 **Cliffhanger! I hope you liked it! - Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, don't hate me for this chapter!**

Chapter 4

Nya's POV:

Typically I wouldn't be so anxious about Kai driving me home. I mean, he's done it all school year. But, something seems off about him. He keeps gritting his teeth like he's having pain and shaking his head. I don't know what's going on with him, but I'm bound to find out.

"Kai?" I started out.

"Yes?" He was quick to reply.

"Did you get in a fight?" I was open with the question. I saw his facial features show hesitation in answering, and I already knew my answer. Let's just see if he's honest with me.

"No, I've just got a lot of homework. Stressed, ya know? Stop worrying about me sis." He lied to me. I would've believed him if it wasn't for the hesitation he showed.

"Liar." I accused him.

"What?" He nervously chuckled out.

"What happened?" I demanded answers. Kai let out a sigh.

"It was nothing Nya. I just got in a disagreement with someone." He told me more than before, but not enough.

"Seems like it was a little more than a disagreement." I wanted to know more.

"That's all that happened, alright? Drop it." Great! Now he was getting mad. I might be able to get more out of him if he wasn't such tempered.

"Whatever you say, HotHead." I smiled at his nickname.

Kai has always been interested in fire, or just heat in general. He was never fearful while using heat to form objects at the Blacksmith Shop Dad has. But, he was never careful about it.

One night, I had Zane and Jay over. Lloyd was in elementary school, and the rest of us in middle school. Zane, Jay, Lloyd and I were playing a game of Truth or Dare when we heard Kai screaming. After rushing around the house to find him, we found him in the garage with his hair on fire. Eventually he got it out without any harm to himself, but I call him HotHead every now and then. Not to mention his bad temper he's got as well.

Kai rolled his eyes with a smile at the nickname. I ignored his rude behavior and looked out the window. I watched as our town rushed past me. It was until I saw a place I was unfamiliar with. I looked over at Kai.

"You're going the wrong way." I was confused as to what he was doing.

"I know, I made a wrong turn." He seemed a bit stressed, I should have kept my mouth shut.

I nodded in understandment and continued to look out the window. Kai was driving very slow due to the rocky floor he was driving over. I looked out and saw a long alleyway. Looking down it, something seemed off. Something... wasn't...right...

"Stop!" I yelled at Kai and he stopped the car immediately.

"Why? What is it?" He was quick to make sure I was Ok. But I had already figured out what happened. I covered my mouth and gasped.

"Oh my God..." I was baffled at the sight, "Come on Kai, get out." I urged my brother out of the car.

"What? Why? What's going on?" He was starting to stammered throughout his sentence as we rushed out of the car.

I simply pointed to the limp body laying in the alleyway. Kai followed the point I made and his eyes widened with shock. Who was sick enough to beat up this person in an alleyway? And for what reasons I'd also like to add!?

Kai and I didn't hesitate or take our time for that manner. We rushed on over to the limp body laying in the middle of the alley, on the wall. Their back was facing us, so we couldn't get a facial recognition, even if we could recognize them. I doubt we'd know them, no one we know lives in this part of town.

Once Kai and I reached the body we immediately kneeled down beside them. The body structure looked like a male, but who knows, I could be wrong.

Kai was the first to touch them. He grabbed the person's shoulders and pulled them onto their back. This revealed not only their face, but the stab wound in their abdomen as well. I gasped at the gruesome sight. Blood painted its way around their clothing. Their gray clothing darkening to a sick black. I could see the small slit the knife went through, the blood showed out and sent shivers down my spine.

I looked up at their face. A shaggy black mob of hair covered most of their face. It seemed mostly clean, so this must have happened recently. A gray hood was covering most of their face as well. I reached out and removed the hood. It didn't give me much ability to identify the person, but it was probably more comfortable for them. I then carefully and slightly parted their soft black hair to the side. After moving away and immediately needed to catch my breath.

"K-Kai..." I stammered.

"What Nya! I'm on the phone with 911..." His voice lessened as he looked over at the figure and their Identity, "Oh my God." He breathed out as well.

"Kai...? What happened to him?" I was quick with breaths.

"I-I don't...know." His voice was quieter than I imagined.

I heard someone faintly mumbling through the other side of the phone. Kai slowly moved it up to his ear, his eyes still on the identofied suspect.

"I-I know him..." Kai informed the other side which followed with mumbles I could not make out, "His abdomen. It's uh, it's bleeding...stab wound..." He was barely answering, the state of shock was taking over him.

Kai pulled the phone away from his ear, taking in all we knew and what happened. Kai looked at him while I looked at Kai. Kai placed his hand on the mans face and gently rubbed his hand against his cheek.

"Who did this to you?" His voice was soft and bare, I felt tears welling in my eyes but I pushed then back. I am not going to show my weakness as a girl, I am strong and I am powerful.

I don't know why Kai asked him this question. He seemed knocked out cold. Alive... hopefully. I guess it was a brief coping mechanism for Kai at the moment. If it helps him than who am I to judge.

"Are they coming?" I softly asked my startled brother. He nodded a yes back to me, keeping his eyes on the man.

"They're right around the corner." He said emotionless.

Kai gently held the mans face in his palm. He rubbed his thumb against his cheek and I was staring to put two and two together. Was Kai...? Did he...? Were they...? I shook my head back and forth. That was a question that would be answered later, not now.

To comfort Kai, I placed my hand on his shoulder and reassuringly squeezed it. He looked up at me. Fear burned lightly with a soft glaze in his eyes. I wanted to help, but I had already done all I could. The rest was left to the paramedics to do. I guess you can't save everyone.

"Please be Ok..." Kai whispered to the friend, "I need you Coleman Hence..."

 **Hehe! That is the end for this chapter! Please Review and be prepared for next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

Jay's POV:

I opened up my confined lunch box to reveal the delicious contents. Looks like my Mom packed me a turkey sandwich with cheese and mayo, an apple, a water bottle, and a chocolate candy. I smiled at my Mom's generosity. I really did love my parents. They really care for me and do a great job showing it. What did I ever do to deserve them?

"What you got for Lunch Zane?" I looked over at my friend. He stood stiffly but seemed comfortable with it.

"I have a ham sandwich with lettuce and cheese, a cheese stick, a juice box, and a pudding cup." He looked up at me.

"Cheese stick for an apple?" I offered, holding up my apple.

"I agree." He nodded as we switched the two foods.

I carefully unwrapped the plastic covered cheese stick. The food was soft and slick. I bit into the mushed cheese as the cheesy goodness flowed and crossed around in my mouth. I smiled, I like cheese but I'm not in love with it. Want to know someone who is obsessed with food? Coleman Hence. Cole is obsessed with cake! That kid devours it like it's nobodies business. I swear he would kill over cake. I'm suprised he doesn't have diabetes by now.

"Hey, uh, can we sit with you guys?" I looked up at the soft voice and was met with Nya and Kai Smith. I was a tad bit shocked and almost choked on my food.

"Uh, ya, sure!" I stammered out as they slowly took their seats right across from us.

"Why are you sitting with Cole?" I looked over and asked Kai.

Right after asking that Kai reacted in a way I've never seen him. Kai pushed his lunch box away from him with so much anger that it almost reached Zane and I. He then slammed his head down to the table and covered his head with his arms. I don't know if he was tired or crying. All I did was ask him why he wasn't sitting with Cole? Ooh, did they get it a fight? What happened? I looked over at Nya. Her eyes glistened and I could see she really just wanted to hang her head down, but she kept her eyes on me.

My eyes showed confusion, worry, and shock as I waited for Nya to explain. I didn't need to look over at Zane to know he was on the edge of his seat as well.

I saw Nya lean her head into Kai shoulder and whisper something to him. Her voice was so soft that I couldn't make it out. But whatever she said caused Kai to rushed out of his seat and storm off. I couldn't tell if he was angry or upset, I didn't get a chance to see his face. But I'll figure that out later. I looked to Nya and she looked at Zane and I.

"What the hell happened to him?" I asked Nya.

Nya let out a long held sigh, "He's upset."

"Why?" Zane asked, Nya didn't give us much information.

"Yesterday, when Kai was taking me home, we found someone. They were laying in the alleyway, they had a stab wound in their abdomen..." Nya stopped for a second and took in a breath, as if this could get worse, "That person was Cole..."

"Oh My God..." I covered my mouth as my eyes widened with shock while Zane took a more hopeful response.

"Will he be alright?" Zane asked hopefully.

"We don't know. The good thing is, no internal organs were punctured. But, he lost a lot of blood. So they don't know how is body is gonna react. He still hasn't woken up yet." Nya bowed her head, obviously upset, "And..." She stopped herself and didn't continue.

"What is it?" I asked longingly.

"I can't...it's nothing..." She shook her head.

"It's definitely something. What?" I tried to convince her to tell me.

"Listen Jay, Zane, you guys are my best friends. I love you guys. But, something's just aren't for me to tell. They're for Kai to tell and figure out himself." Nya tried to explain.

"If Kai needs to figure it out then how come you know?" Zane asked.

"I don't think I was supposed to...it just happened." She attempted to explain, but I was only getting more confused.

"So, Kai is upset because his _friend_ is hurt?" Zane emphasized the word _friend_ and I didn't quite understand as to why. Nya smiled, as if she knew Zane was starting to understand. But I wasn't! Nya nodded to Zane, not a single word explained.

"I don't get it!" I said louder than needed. Nya and Zane exchanged glances and then Zane put his hand on my shoulder.

"You will eventually my friend. You will eventually." Zane assured me gently. But I wanted to understand now! I don't get it?! Why did they get to know what's going on and I didn't? What's so different?

I sighed out. It wasn't worth pushing them. I considered pushing Kai to tell me, but he was already so worried. I mean, this was his best friend since elementary school! I don't know how I'd feel if it happened to Zane or Nya. I'd be pretty upset as well.

Suddenly, before I could ask Nya any more questions, I saw a herd of students crowd by the lockers. By my assumptions, it was probably a fight. I sighed, why does this school tend to have so many fights? Can't we just be normal for once!

"Want to go check it out?" I asked Nya and Zane.

"Sure, why not?"

"Affirmative."

They both agreed and we carefully removed ourselves from the seats. We all ran over to the locker. We had to push and shove our way through the crowd. The taller kids were already in the back, so we were fairly late.

Once we finally got through enough people to see what was going on we saw two kids knocking each other out. They were rolling around on the floor, moving so quick I couldn't see who they were. Once one of them had the other pinned down I could see the person pinned down.

Gene Nadakhan.

Gene Nadakhan was getting beat up. Did he start it? Or did the other guy?

As soon as I mentally asked myself that Gene punched the other guy hard. Sending him falling onto the floor. Gene pinned him down and I caught a quick glimpse of his bloody, bruised, face. Disappointed, fear, and worry built up inside of me. Why didn't I see this coming? Of course this was going to happen! Violence comes from anger and boy did I know this guy was angry.

Before I could say anything, Nya rushed to the front watching section. She saw the person on the ground, anger was boiling in her as well now. She was going to yell. I knew it. She was most definitely going to yell. What's worse than getting yelled at by Kai Smith? Getting yelled at by his sister.

Nya walked up to the two boys fighting and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"GENE! GET YOUR ASS OFF MY BROTHER!"

 **I bet y'all saw that coming! XD Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think I should actually be thanking everyone who has reviewed. That might be an actual kind thing to do. So, Thank you _ninja-riding-elephants, zella5752_ , _Guest,_ _NinjagoMLP77_ , and _PixalatedNinjas_ for reviewing. I appreciate it.**

Chapter 6

Cole's POV:

I've been awake for quite a while now. Only 2 hours, by it feels like forever. There isn't much you can do in a hospital bed. I've been doing all sorts of nonsense to amuse myself. Trying to balance those odd stick things on cotton balls. I watched the blood flow through the IV in my arm. I tried to push the up and down button for my bed at the same time, wanting to confuse the controls. I did a very good job of keeping rhythm with my heart beat. I would slam those stick like drum sticks and create a small fake band for myself. I did start singing but I got too loud and started to startle the nurse. So I stopped doing that. So, right now I'm trying to see if I can lick my elbow. I can't. So far! I hear that some people can do it! Maybe if I stretch my arm enough I can do it?!

I quickly put my elbow down when I saw the door carefully swing open. I looked over to find a friend walking in. Jay Walker. He was wearing almost all blue, eh, what did I suspect? He loves it. Can't blame him. His eyes widened with shock when he saw I was up.

"What up Sparky?" I smirked at him. He eased out of shock and started to chuckle a bit.

"Nothing much Hence. How ya feeling?" He asked, growing concerned. He walked over to me and sat beside me.

"Eh, I'm feeling just fine actually. How long was I out?" I grew curious.

"Only a couple days. Not long. But long enough to scare us all half to death." He admitted as I chuckled.

"Sorry, heh," I rubbed the back of my neck and avoided eye contact, "I guess I wasn't thinking straight. That's all." I chuckled, looking back at him.

"No dur. Let me say, you sure did put Kai on his edge." Jay shook his head with a smile. Was he implying Kai was the most worried? Why? Then a second question arose in my mind.

"Do you know who took me to the hospital?" I asked.

"An ambulance." He replied smartly. I rolled my eyes.

"Haha, very funny Jay. Do you know who found me then?" I reworded my question.

"Uh...Kai and Nya." He quieted his voice. I sighed out and hung my head.

"Damnit. Out of all the people in the world? It had to be them! Damnit!" I was growing angier.

As soon as I yelled a curse word, the ground below us began to shake. Jay and I looked at each other with so much shock and fear.

Just as it had started, it stopped. I finally realized that I was gripping to tightly onto the sheets of the hospital bed that my nuckles we're starting to turn white. Jay was doing the same to the handles on his chair. We searched around the room with our eyes for any damage but couldn't seem to find any.

"Earthquake...?" Jay suggested.

"But that doesn't make sense. We haven't had an Earthquake for a while and when we do it's normally a scale 4 to 6. That was most definitely a 1." I shook my head, this didn't make any sense.

"Let me check the weather reports." Jay took out his phone and grew attached with knowledge.

"Won't be much help. If they knew about it they would have warned us." I shook my head once again.

"Then what the hell was it?" Jay asked, as if I knew the answer.

"Don't ask me! It's not like I have all the answers to life." I argued with him.

"Whatever. Let's just ignore it. You weren't hurt from it and neither was I." Jay settled it as I nodded in agreement, "I should probably tell the others that you're awake. They'll be so excited!" Jay's face lit up with excitement, but it soon died down.

"What's on your mind Jay?" I asked the friend.

"I don't think I should be asking you this, but it's worth it..." He took a pause, "But, do you know what's going on with Kai at all? Perhaps before the accident? I don't know, he just seemed most phased by all this..." Jay was desperate for answers, but seemed embarrassed to ask.

"I honestly don't know." I was truthful in the statement.

"Did you guys like have an argument before? Or like...?" He shook his head before finishing his sentence.

"No no, please continue." I urged him on.

"It was a stupid assumption and very controversial." Jay disagreed with informing me.

"Come on Jay, we've been friends for a while now. You can tell me almost anything?" I ruffled my brow.

"Almost?" He questioned.

"You know what I meant..." I didn't need to say it and neither did he.

"Fine." He took another short pause. I swear to God I've never seen him so quiet and delayed, "Are you and Kai-"

"Cole!" Jay was interupted as I saw three familiar siblings stand behind him.

The Smiths.

Nya was first to rushed over to me, Lloyd close behind her and Kai dragging himself along. Nya hugged me tight as I hugged her back. I fist bumped Lloyd with a bright smile. Kai simply stood too far away for any contact. His hands were harshly tucked inside his jacket pockets and his head was hung low. Jay wasn't kidding...

"How are you feeling?" Nya asked me.

"Much better actually." I was honest with her, I saw no reason to lie.

"Have you found any hot Hospital chicks?" Lloyd tried to whisper to me. But Nya caught him and slapped him over the shoulder.

"Lloyd!" She yelled, mortified.

"Oh, right, my bad...did you find any hot Hospital dudes?" Lloyd took a second attempt. I laughed at his light hearted humor as Nya pushed him back a little bit, not being able to control her laughter as well. Through the midst of the laughter I noticed something...

"Where's Zane?" I asked gently, searching the room incase I missed the guy, he's fairly quiet, so I could have missed him.

"He has to work on a project with his Dad." Jay explained kindly.

I took my eyes off the blue clothed friend and settled them on the silent one. Kai. I have yet to see his face. Why won't he show me his face? It's not like he's ugly. He's fairly handsome and even Kai himself knows this. So why doesn't he just look at me.

"Kai?" I urged for his attention.

"Uh, ya?" He scratched the back of his neck, a habit he had when he was nervous. But he still refused to look at me.

"You alright bro?" I asked him with concern.

"Ya, you just shook us all up. That's all." He explained, I could sense the smile in his voice. But his face. Why won't he show it?

"...Kai...?"

"What now Hence?"

"Look at me." Something wasn't right, so I just went for it.

I heard Kai sigh out and reluctantly start to look up. It didn't take him long to reveal his face before me, embarrassment shattered among him. He couldn't bare to look at me, so he simply fidgited as he stared at the wall. He continued to bite his lip, he couldn't stay still. His left eyes was a swirl and mesh of black, blue, and the occasional purple. It bruised and showed to much physical pain that I assumed he was numb to it. It was close to closing his eye, but I could tell he still had room to see. The swelling seemed to have reached full maximum. His bottom lip was scabbing over with busts that covered the previously opened delicate skin. A faint bruise roamed the left side of his cheek, almost like a light brown. It didn't look at bad as his black eye, but no comfortable either. Along with this mess was a small cut on his forehead.

"Kai! What the hell happened?!??" I demanded an answer.

"It's nothing Cole! Leave it alone!" He yelled back. God! Why did he have to be such a HotHead.

"Can you just please tell me what happened?" I argued back, not stepping down.

"I got in a fight at school. Nothing new. Alright? So drop it." He argued smoothly, he had some control over his anger, but not all.

"Who?" I wanted more detail.

"Gene Nadakhan." He didn't hesitate to answer.

"And exactly why were you fighting?" I questioned, bit too harsh that intended, he didn't reply, he simply kept quiet, "Kai. Why the hell were you fighting him?" I had lowered my tone a bit.

"We go into a bit of a disagreement. That's all!" He finally replied, but he knew that wasn't exactly what I was looking for.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He was saying bad stuff about you...and my parents.. " Kai's voice was finally calmed down.

I didn't know what to say. I got my answer but it wasn't explained the way I hoped it would be. I couldn't tell if Kai was hurt or just pissed off. Well, physically I'm the one hurt, so let's just say he's pissed off.

"Kai-"

"I need to go." And with that he rushed out of the hospital.

No one bothered following him. Kai just needed to do some stuff on his own sometimes. He'll be perfectly fine, I know that. But I can't help but think about what happened before the accident...did Kai and I...did we...we almost kissed. But, I'm not even gay! And I'm pretty sure Kai has something against it or something. I don't know, he's not very open about himself to others so I can see him as hating people who like the same gender. But I honestly don't know. That's not the point. Did what happened, well almost happened, phase him? Is he scared to look at me? Did I just ruin our friendship...?

 **End of Chapter 6! Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you Kairocksrainbow, Coleforever, and Guest! I honestly do appreciate all the reviews! It let's me know people enjoy this stuff. Or have pity on me for how God damn awful it is... Either one is acceptable.**

Chapter 7

Lloyd's POV:

A school bus. An interesting place, is it not? Anything can happen on this supposed harmless transportation. Anything. There are different kinds of people of the bus. There's the Trouble Makers who sit in the very back of the bus. They talk, yell, scream, argue, and act in ways they find funny until the driver has to pull over to stop their distractions. Then there's the Reasonables, who sit near the front of the bus. They're either too clever to associate with the Trouble Makers, or too anti social. Either way, it works out just fine for them. Lastly, we have the Moderates. They sit in the middle of the bus. Some lean towards the Reasonsables, and some lean towards the Trouble Makers. But none of them associate with either. They never get in trouble, but they're never quiet. Maybe you'll find one chanting on a dare, or encouraging a fight, maybe reading a book, possibly talking to whomever. So, if you're smart, you make sure to sit in he right section of the bus. One more seat back, or one more seat forward, might change your entire school year.

But where does that place me? Huh? I'm one of the Moderates. But I tend to lean toward the Reasonables. I used to a straight up Trouble Maker. But I've worked my way to the place I feel comfortable with.

I sit with an old friend of mine. Bradley Tudabone. Also known as Brad. His hair is almost jet black, and sleek like leather. He almost always gets the window seat, because I get off before him. But today Brad wasn't on. So I get the whole seat to myself. I don't get the window seat. But I don't get the aisle seat. I just get the seat. It's comforting to have time to yourself. Even if it is surrounded by peers you'd rather not talk with.

Unfortunately for me, the boy behind me leans toward the Trouble Makers. I've yet to learn his name and I don't want to. I just hope I never have to learn it.

"Hey kid. Where's your boyfriend?" I turned around. Face to face with him. Too late to ignore him now.

"Brad is not my boyfriend." I said softly to him, there was no point in yelling.

"Oh, so you two just screw-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." I threatened gently.

"Or what? Are you gonna kiss me? So scary." He mocked me harshly.

"Try me." I kissed the air between us and watched at shock formed on his face.

I don't have a problem with any sexualites. I mean, I'm not really sure what I am. But I'm a mere 8th grader. It doesn't even matter. In a society that I'm living in, you learn to accept others. That way others are more prone to accept you.

"You're disgusting." He scoffed and backed up a little.

"I know. Sexy, isn't it?" I smiled sarcastically and sat back down in my seat. I don't let others get to me anymore. I have certain moments, but I know my limits.

As soon as I sat back down I could hear faint whispers behind me. I tried to ignore them, and did a fairly well job about it. What they say is nothing I should be concerned about. I could care less about what they say. But, I heard a sudden exclaiming from the boy behind me.

"That's him?" He whispered yelled.

I hung my head. It was too late now. All my wishes of a peaceful bus ride was over. I knew what they were talking about and I hated that they knew. It's a hard secret to keep since I have to explain it so often.

Lloyd Smith. The poor boy whose parents left him. Adopted by two extraordinary Blacksmiths who ended up going missing when he was merely a child. I was adopted not long after I was born. So I've grown up with the Smiths. A family I could call loving. I never knew my birth parents, but it didn't matter. I knew who really loved me, and that's all I needed to know. But, it wasn't long after that the sweet taste of love turned sour. I was 6. Nya was 13. Kai was 14. Both of our parents went missing. We could have went into a foster home. Perhaps a family member? But Kai refused to. He believed that our parents were still out there, and since they had no proof to confirm nor deny our parents death, we stayed at the Blacksmith Shop and lived on our own. Kai knew how to make all sorts of weapons. Nya soon learned, and I leaned as well.

Me being adopted was never kept a secret. I knew from a young age, and I was proud to have proof that someone loved me. I didn't see it as a curse, or a problem. I saw it as a miracle. Like it should be.

But it wasn't until middle school that I realized the problem. Others saw it as a target. A way to attack me, push me down with all their dreaded weight and keep me down. So I stopped talking about it. But once it's out there, there's no taking it back. Like I'm about to see.

"So, were your birth parents like, druggies, or something?" The kid asked me, I could feel his breath behind me but I didn't turn around. Nor did I even move.

"My birth parents remain a mystery to me and as well to you." I informed him what I knew, but not what he wanted.

"You know. I find it funny." The smiled showed through his voice. I didn't need to see it.

"What do you find funny?" I questioned his humor.

"You were given to the Smiths because your real parents left. Ironically, your fake ones did too. Riddle me this Lloyd Smith, how long until Kai and Nya leave too?" His voice right beside my ear. I could feel his hot breath run down my neck. I shivered at his presence. I wasn't liking this at all.

"Do me a favor and mind your own business." I spat back with a harsh tone.

"Fiesty today. Aren't we?" He chuckled and whispered into my ear.

"There is no 'we'. I don't coordinate with you at all." I pushed him back and he roughly plopped into his seat, I was gritting my teeth.

Before he could reply to my rude actions the bus stopped. I looked outside, my stop. Finally!

I pulled my backpack closer to my body and rushed down the aisles to get off the bus. I typically farewell the driver with a few words of kindness, but I didn't bother today. I almost tripped getting off, but I was careful enough not to hurt myself.

I didn't wait for the bus to leave, it wasn't worth the acknowledgement. I rushed to my home. My legs carried me far and far across the rocky gravel. I ignored the tiring feeling I was getting in my sore legs and didn't stop until I was inside my own house.

I was completely out of breath. As if someone has stolen it from my loosening grasp. So I leaned against the door I just shut and began to breath once again. I was so busy trying to get it back, that I didn't bother taking my backpack off.

But it didn't take me much longer to calm down. I was quick and efficient with my methods. So I removed the heavy bag and walked down the house hall. I looked through a few rooms to find either of my siblings. First door was Kai's. I walked inside to find him mediating. A small candle was lit before him as he peacefully sat.

"Hey." I greeted him casually.

"Oh, hey buddy." He turned around with a smile, but soon it faded away when he came to a quick realization, "It happened again. Didn't it?" Empathy was thick to his voice.

"Yeah...it did." I said, a bit embarrassed.

"God!" He yelled, I knew he'd get mad, "Will they ever stop! It's not like it's so hard to be a decent human being! I've already physically lost two parents, I don't need to mentally lose a brother either! Gah!" He slammed his fist down. As soon as it came in contact with the floor the candle before him lit up with so much fire and power that Kai almost caught on fire. He had to push himself away as well as the candle, putting it out.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him.

"Not a clue." His voice calm but startled.

I shook my head. Can I have one normal day? Ever?

 **I hope y'all are catching on to the pattern! - Please Review!**


	8. Update 1

**Hey guys! Sorry, but this isn't a normal update. :( Sorry. I just** **thought I'd** **inform everyone about something. As I'm writing this I am loading my car with all sorts of supplies and clothes. I am currently going on a trip to Canada (note that I'm going _to_ Canada, I do not live in Canada) and I'll be offline for a week. Which means I won't update at all within the week, I am very sorry for the inconvenience. I should have thought this through, but I promise once I get back I will update immediately. See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Y'all! I'm back from my trip! I won't bore you with all the details, so simply enjoy the chapter you have been waiting for. It ain't much, but you'll catch on. ;)**

Chapter 8

Third Person POV:

"Zane, pass me a triplex wire. I need to replace this one." Jay held out his hand and waited his request.

"How many volts of conduction is being transferred?" Zane questioned.

"Hmm, around 1500 volts. So possibly a size 14 HH triplex wire?" Jay suggested.

"That is indeed what I was thinking my friend." Zane agreed and handed him the wire.

Jay carefully and kindly attended to the desired wire. He was managing to replace the poor functioning one when he was rudely interrupted. His silence and calming state was harshly taken away from him.

"Look at the two nerd boyfriends." Zane and Jay raised their head to find Morro Bay in front of them.

Jay placed his tools and wires down with a sad look on his face. He moved his tight goggles above his head and allowed them to rest on the top of his head. Zane merely watched as the two silently cursed at the other.

"What do you want Morro?" Jay was harsh to his tone.

"Nothing. Really. I just want to talk." Morro smiled devilishly and leaned against the door frame.

"I don't want to talk to you Morro." Jay gritted through his clean teeth.

"Uh," Morro touched his chest sarcastically, "I am offended Walker. You hurt me." He said with so little meaning.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I'm fairly busy." Jay attempted to end the conversation but didn't do such a well job at it.

"Hmph, were you too busy to give Hence a ride yesterday as well?" Morro pulled strings on Jay that weren't supposed to be there and Jay stood silent, "Because, a little birdy told me, that you barely even tried."

"That's. Not. True." Jay was getting angrier by the second as Morro's lied.

"What friend you are. You don't even bother to look after anyone but yourself." Morro clicked his tounge in fake disappointment.

"Shut. It." Jay slammed his fist onto the table, rattling his invention and startling Zane.

"Getting upset, are we Walker?" Jay didn't reply, he knew Morro just wanted the best or him, "I'm sure that's how Hence felt as well. Upset." Morro was walking toward Jay, "Sad." He was a foot away from him, "Hurt." Jay closed his eyes, trying to block out the voice that was Morro's, "Alone." Morro whispered the final word into his ear.

"God Morro!" Jay slammed his fist on the table once more and raised his voice so loud it could be heard from miles away, "CANT. YOU. LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Jay had yelled.

As soon as Jay yelled it, Zane noticed the abnormal amount of electricity that started to run through the lights. After the last word, the amount of power seemed to overload and all the glass that so protected to electricty broke into pieces and went flying around the room. The sound of glass shattering and flying to the floor filled the air along with their screams. In a single instant, all three boys were outside the room.

Morro was leaning against some lockers in pure shock as to what just happened. He was attempting to take in what just happened and wanted to somehow explain it.

Zane was catching his breath against the closed door he just recently shut. He didn't realize what just happened and he really didn't want to talk about it either. This wasn't something that happened often, and it wasn't something they would talk about often either.

Jay was kneeled down on the floor, he was tightly gripping onto his left hand that just got cut by the glass. He was unconsciously swaying back and forth and taking in deep breaths. A harsh stinging sensation. He had experienced worse pain before, but he never really gets used to it.

Zane was finally realizing what was going on with Jay. He saw the crimson blood flow around Jay's hands and leak through any passage it could find. Zane kneeled down beside his friend.

"Jay? Jay you're going to be Ok. By my assumptions of the amount of blood loss, the cut is more than likely deep. We need to get to the hospital for stitches before you lose too much blood. Ok Jay?" Zane has both his hands on his friends shoulders.

"Do you, uh, do you guys need a ride?" Morro asked embarrassed by what just happened.

"No offense Morro, but you just accused me of being an insensative jerk and pushed me off my edge. I don't feel very trustworthy right no-gahhh." Jay cut himself off at the end of the sentence to exclaimed in pain.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I truly am. Please, I want to make it up." Morro pleaded.

"Who says you will not just make it worse?" Zane argued.

"Who says I don't want to help?" Morro tried arguing.

"I don't know, all the times you've bullied us!" Jay screamed and then winced in pain. He really was taken aback by all this.

"Then let me make up for it." Morro pleaded once again.

Zane looked at his friends current state. Having Morro drive them did have it's advantages. Zane would be able to phone Jay's parents and friends and inform them about what's going on. He could also do that while in the hospital, but Jay would more than likely want Zane with him while he was getting stitches, and phone calls, pictures, and videos were not allowed. After that someone else, anyone beside Morro, could drive them home.

"Jay?" Zane wanted a second opinion.

"Might as well." Jay sighed in agreement.

Zane was too busy helping Jay to his feet that his didn't bother noticing the smile that was plastered on Morro's face.

Since Jay was unable to use one of his hands, he was having trouble getting up. So Zane placed his arms under Jay's underarms and pulled him strongly to his feet. The quick thinking idea caused Jay little to no pain in the act, making it an intelligent idea.

"We need to wrap up your wound to prevent it from bleeding out." Zane ordered.

"My bag. There's a T-shirt in it." Jay's words were cut and simple.

Zane nodded and quickly went to get the T-shirt. Once he opened the door he was prepared to be careful. Glass was shattered throughout the room and roamed in places it shouldn't be. Zane ignored the glass and stepped around as much as he could. Stepping on it would only make more of a mess, and they didn't want that. But, lucky for him the backpack was only a few feet away. So after a few steps and the stretch of an arm, Zane was able to grab the backpack.

He was quick to unzip the cold metal zipper and reveal the contents. Inside was a few folders, a 1 inch binder, two hard back books, and at the very bottom, a light T-shirt. Zane tugged it out of the bag and placed the backpack on the floor, away from the glass.

He rushed back out of the room. No one had moved and no one looked phased at all.

"Got it?" Jay asked.

Zane nodded and help up the blue T-shirt. He walked over to Jay and very precisely wrapped the soft cloth around Jay's hand. The fabric was touching Jay's open wound of course, to absorb the blood, but it was still very uncomfortable to Jay. A quick sense of pain seered throughout his hand, but it was quickly covered by the cloth and the applied pressure.

"Alright Morro, let's go." Jay mentioned the promise.

"Oh right! Follow me." Morro smirked but none of the two friends noticed.

The three students walked down certain halls and made specific turns. They knew that school and leaving it wasn't a challenge. Although, the exit was on the other side of the school, so it took then quite a while to leave. No more than 5 minutes, but the silence they gave off made it seem like 10. No one wanted to talk, and no one planned on it. This wasn't a situation that happened every day, so not much could be said. Little did they know, if only they had said one simple word, 'Stop.' Nothing that was about to happen would happened. But no one can predict the future. Right?

 **That's the end of this Chapter! Sorry for all the cliff hangers XD Hope you liked this Chapter! Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all! I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 9

Zane's POV:

I should have seen this previously. I really should have. I do not know how I could be so blinded. I ignored all of the signs and here I am. Tied up to a mere wooden chair with Jay tied up beside me. I have no clue why I believed Morro wanted to do something nice for once. It was an unreasonable thought of mine and needed more consideration. But it is too late to consider what I did not do, as of right now I need to determine a thought of how to escape.

I can not use my hands to untie myself. They are harshly drawn into a trap of tight ropes and behind my back. I would have significant trouble using my feet considering that they are both tied to the chair legs. If I can award Morro with anything, it is that he knows his stuff. Which is a bad thing and a good thing. Bad because he could trap whoever he pleases, but good because he knows how to escape, so we could use him on our side. All I have to do is win him over.

"Morro?" I grabbed his attention.

"What you want nerd?" He voice was harsh. His hair was a shaggy black. Black like Cole's, but it didn't cover his eyes. He had a simple streak of green than ran down his roots to the end of his hair tips. His hair seemed to bounce at the bottom. But his smile was sharp, never kind, always intended for evil means. Although, his green eyes seemed to counteract his personality in the manner that they are sweet and soft. They seem to swirl in a peaceful storm of hope and dreams, but a cloud of fear drowns them away. I don't know much about Morro, I guess it is time to find out.

"I see that you have a large amount of knowledge on how to tie a rope." I pointed out.

"What's your point?" He was losing patience.

"Oh, I just thought about how I could have done a more detailed job." I pushed it off like it was nothing to draw him in.

"Zane! What are you doing!" Jay yelled at me.

"Shut it Walker." Morro hissed at him.,

"You know what? No. I won't 'shut it' I want to know what's going on right now!" Jay yelled. No, no, no. Jay! You need to stop or my plan won't work! Ugh, how do I tell him that without Morro knowing?

"You wanna know what's going on?" Morro mocked him and walked over to Jay, "Let me show you."

With saying those last words, Morro clenched his hand into a tight fist and brought it into a deep contact with Jay's jaw. The blow was so hard that Jay's head lap limp, his struggle stopped. Looking at him I knew he wasn't dead. His chest of moving and I could see his nostrils flare. He was only knocked out. Which is not all that good. I need him awake if I want to escape.

I sighed. This wasn't going to go as planned, was it? I need to come up with another plan that gives me enough time to carry Jay out of here. But how?

Morro didn't continue our previous conversation. He walked over to a old rusted fridge in the corner of the room. After pulled out a cup from the cupboard above him, he pushed it against a few buttons and a beverage poured for him. He walked over to me, the glass still in his hand. I could see the ice floating in the water like a boat. The water swayed it back and forth like a crashing storm, rarely calm. I noticed the frost was finally starting to form around the glass, like any beverage at that temperature would. But why exactly does Morro have it? Is he just thirsty? I really need to stop over thinking things. But I really need to get out of here, maybe over thinking is what will help me.

"You thirsty nerd?" He offered me the drink.

"No." I spat back at him harshly.

"Oh," he chuckled, "You think being

rude will change anything?" He asked me but I only kept quiet, "How about me play a game?"

He walked over to and unconscious Jay.

"You can tell me where you're friends are, or I can slam this glass over your friends head." Morro threatened.

"Then why do you have water in it?" I was merely confused.

"Oh, that? I'm just thirsty." He took a sip of the drink, "Being evil is exhausting." He rolled his eyes for show.

"Why should I tell you?" I grew angrier.

"Because, you don't want your friend to get hurt here? Now do you?" Morro questioned me.

"No...but I don't want you hurting my other friends either." I could feel myself boiling on the inside. This wasn't fair!

"What friends? You think they're your friends?" Morro laughed out loud, "Oh boy. That's a funny one. They aren't friends with you. They just hang out with you due to pity."

"No!" I screamed at him, trying to break free.

"Listen nerd. No one really wants to be friends with you. They just want you for your smarts. That's really all." He said plainly.

"Shut up!" I screamed once again.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" He got up close into my face, "That's what I thought."

He backed away from me, laughing. My breathing quickened, my energy flowing over. I was gritting my teeth out of anger. As the anger and fear showered me something happened within a second. The glass Morro was holding was changing. It seemed to freeze, it was freezing over. But too much. It was freezing too much. When water freezes, it expands. But this water doesn't have enough room to expand. Which mean...the glass brakes. For the second time today glass flew everywhere. Jay and I were lucky enough to dodge the glass, but Morro wasn't so lucky. The glass sent shards into him, not enough to kill him, but enough to immobilize him. It was my lucky day I guess.

I scooted my chair over to a certain spot. I knew exactly what I was doing and I knew I only had one chance. I then fell backwards in the chair. The ropes that were tied around my hands were cut in half by a piece of broken glass on the floor. I was quick to untie myself and leave that wretched chair I was once trapped in.

I walked over to Jay and untied him next. After checking his pulse and breathing he was just fine. His jaw looks Ok to me. It wasn't broken, so that's good. His shirt was still tied around his hand, so it's good knowing he didn't bleed out. Now all I have to do it drive him to the Hospital. Let's just hope we make it there in time...

 **I hope you're catching my drift here! Excited for what's to come! The next chapter may or may not have some lava shipping!**


	11. Chaper 10

**I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 10

Kai's POV:

I'm not going to say that I'm sad about what happened to Cole, yes it's unfortunate, but not the point. I was, upset, at myself. I could have taken him home and none of this would have happened, but, I'm too stupid worrying about myself and this stupid crush- Actually, I don't want to call it a crush, go with, close friendship. Ugh, whatever, I could care less.

I suddenly heard a knock at our small door. I assumed it was for Nya, since she gets most of the company, and allowed her to get it. I knew Lloyd wasn't at the door, he doesn't get home for another hour or so.

But, I wasn't going to get time to relax on this one. Because, someone had opened my door for the visitor. I was about to yell at Nya for invading my privacy when I caught a glimpse or who it was. Cole.

Cole had been out of the Hospital for a few days now. But, he has been resting at home with his Dad, and he really needed it. I have no idea why he's at my house, he really should be asleep.

"Cole?" I wanted clarification, to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

"Yeah dude?" He walked all the way in.

"The hell man? You need to be resting!" I confronted him, angry that he didn't seem to care about his health.

"But it's so boring. I thought I'd stop by." He admitted.

"Fine." I sighed and relaxed a bit, he sat beside me on my bed.

"Nya tells me you've been pretty distant lately." He is now confronting me.

"Yeah, well, Nya sucks." I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Come on dude, what's up?" He nudged me gently, I knew his abdomen still hurted and that moving a lot would only make it worse.

"It's nothing." I stopped myself from telling him.

"Is it about...the thing? That happened before..." He suggested and the memory came to mind.

"No, of course not." I pushed off his suggestion, that had nothing to do with it, "I was just worried, you know?"

"Why? I was gonna be fine." He questioned my emotions.

"Yeah, well, when I found you, you didn't look so 'fine'." My tone sacastic.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Sorry you had to find me." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't be, better me than some stranger. How else would I find out?" I added on.

"Fair point." He agreed, nodding, "But, all the guys said you were worried the most. Why?"

"Well, if you thought you were about to lose your best friend of all time at any moment, wouldn't you be worried?" My tone came out a bit harsher than I expected.

"'Best friend of all time' eh?" Cole smiled at me, causing me to smile back.

"Shut it." I pushed him lightly but he only came swaying back.

I was staring at his eyes and he was staring at mine. I bit my lip hungirly, trying to control my urge to connect something of mine with his.

Despite the thoughts, I couldn't help myself from looking up and down, his eyes to his lips. I almost gasped when I realized he was doing the same. Did he...? Would he want to...? Was he...?

I wasn't given any time to answer my questions, I felt his lips smack onto mine. He wasted no time this turn, our lips connected like the perfect Lego blocks. His skin was soft and smooth, I never wanted it to let stop. I don't know if he felt the same connection I did but I hope he did.

Once we both pulled away, a smile was plastered on my face. I smiled, looking into his eyes. I wanted to laughed, I was too giddy. But I didn't want to ruin the moment. I could see a smile forming on his face as well. We may not be having the same thoughts, but there had to be something we both agreed on.

That kiss was amazing.

Cole scoffed a little at my smile and looked down at his lap. I watched him do so and then looked down at mine. We were both still smiling, we just didn't want to show it.

It was then Cole started laughing a little. I looked over at him, confused.

"What's so funny?" I smiled at him.

"Nothing." He shook his head, still laughing.

"No, tell me, what is it?" I smiled, begging to know.

"Is Skylar still better looking that I am?" He scoffed out. I punched him in the shoulder lightly as he burst out laughing.

"You ruined the moment, Hence!" I scolded him kindly and he only continued to laugh. He was holding his stomach from laughing so much. I couldn't help but break a smile.

"I thought it was funny." He finally calmed down from his laughing fit, his cheeks red from laughter.

"Of course you did. You find everything funny." I rolled my eyes, I knew this guy far too well.

"I do not." He rejected my statement, sounding like a child.

"Oh, can it Rocky." I rolled my eyes, using Cole's nickname.

A few years ago everyone in the group went down to the beach. It was just something fun to do, to get away from all the stress all of us had going on. Everyone was doing their own thing. Nya and Jay were in the ocean, Zane and Lloyd were hanging out in the sand, and Cole and I were jumping around on large rocks. One second Cole was beside me and the next thing I know he's gone. Cole, being the idiot he is, fell down a small sinkhole between the rocks. He ended up being fine, we got a rope and got him out, but ever since then I tease him with the nickname "Rocky"

Cole and I were both shaking our heads with a small. For teenagers we acted too much like children. It's a habit we've grown on to each other.

"Well, I best be heading out." Cole looked up at me, happiness striking his eyes.

"Alright." I smiled back, "See you at school tomorrow?"

"You better." He scoffed back lightly as a joke.

We allowed our slight laughed to die down as our eyes met again. Our smiles brighter than the sun itself. Cole leaned in and gave one last small and short kiss. Not a goodbye kiss, more or so a see you again kiss.

I nodded when he pulled back and watched him stand up and leave the room. As the door closed I realized what just happened and pinched myself to make sure. Now, all I had to do was hide this from my friends. Or was I hiding this from myself?

 **Sorry for the lack of upload, I've been going through some crap. XD I'm not going to bore you with my life story, so just take it as it is.**


	12. Chaper 11

**Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 11

Lloyd's POV:

"Wait, are you sure it wasn't just the wind or something?" Brad asked me.

"His window was closed. Plus, if there was a wind that strong, wouldn't you think I'd feel it too?" I mentioned to him.

"So what are you implying? Kai can control fire?" He questioned my thoughts.

"I don't know. Maybe." I shrugged off my answer.

"Lloyd, you've officially reached a new level of crazy." Brad chuckled out.

"Hey!" I gently hit his shoulder, "I'm being serious!"

"Ya, ya, sure you are. Listen to me, in all-" Brad was rudely interupted by the kid behind us.

"Awww, Smith's got his boyfriend today. Isn't that just adorable." The kid who bothered me the other day mocked us two.

"We aren't dating." Brad said back calmly without taking offense to the kids comment.

"Oh, really? Because I know Lloyd here looooves you." The kid smirked out as my face grew red with embarrassment. I love Brad, maybe like a brother, maybe not, but I don't want others to figure that out for me. Until I do, he is just a friend, and I'm Ok with that.

"I do not!" I yelled back at him.

"Oh, well I bet you just hurt poor Bradley's feelings. You don't love your best friend?" He twisted my words.

"O-Of course I do!" I changed my answer.

"So you do love him! Ha! Gay!" He laughed harder than he should have.

"Listen, can you just leave us the hell alone. We don't want any trouble." Brad interfered, not altered at all.

"Oh, little Bradley's jumping in. Isn't that cute?" The guy laughed harder.

"His name is Brad." I gritted through my teeth. My jaw clenched tight with anger, this guy was pushing my buttons.

"Are you getting mad Lloyd? Well, you know what? You can't do a damn thing about it." His words were seperated, making the meaning of the sentence extremely powerful.

"Back off!" I yelled at him, now tightening my hands into fists.

"Or what? Are you gonna make out with him?" He teased me once again, "Trust me Smith. If neither of your parents wanted you what makes you think this low life of a disappointment will love you too?" He was talking about Brad.

I breathing grew heaving with anger. Teasing me was one thing, but pushing buttons that involved Brad was another thing. He can call me all the names in the book and I wouldn't care, but once he brought Brad into this, everything changed. This was a different game and he just rewrote the rules with a little touch of my liking.

But, I didn't get the chance to yell back. The emergency lights that lined up against the bus walls began to flicker on and off. Typically the lights are only on during Winter when it's dark in the morning of if there's an emergency. I didn't hear any alarm to indicate an emergency, and it sure wasn't Winter, or morning for that matter. Everyone's attention turned to the lights that went on and off, constantly. It's like the energy in the lights where debating on wether or not they should be limited of excelled.

Yet, that wasn't the oddest part. I was so terrified trying to focus on the lights that I actually started to calm down. I wasn't angry anymore, and the instant I realized that, all of the lights went back to normal. As if nothing just happened, it was over just as it started.

"Don't worry guys, just a shortage in the electricty." The bus driver spoke over the speakers.

Brad looked at me and I looked at him. Whatever just happened, we both knew it wasn't 'electricity'. It was so much more, but we didn't have enough proof to determine what or even come close to assuming what.

Of course neither of us need say our discovery. The glowing in each other's eyes said enough. I would say that we could read others minds, and we might as well, but that's not quite it. We just know each other enough to know what they're thinking. Sometimes I think Brad know me better than I know myself. Then again, I've examined, learned, and memorized every pattern Brad has. I know a run down of how he thinks, his reasoning behind it, and ways to convince him otherwise. I know he is the same way about me, but still, neither of us could explain this one.

The good part was that the kid behind us had left us alone. Apparently, the current occurances startled him enough to shut his mouth. This leaves Brad and I time to talk about this. But Brad beat me to it first.

"I'm getting off with you." Brad stated.

"But the walk back to your house is 15 minutes." I argued with him.

"You're point?" He didn't seem to care, so I dropped the subject.

The bus came to a halt as Brad and I escaped the yellow transportation device. Brad and I don't always agree on everything, but we can agree that the bus is not the best place to be. I wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy. The bus may not affect you physically, but sometimes a mental punch to the gut can hurt so much more.

But I ignored that conversation and walked home with Brad. No words were said between us and none were needed. So the silence of the adventure was filled with the gruff sound of our feet scraping against the ground. It wasn't the most pleasant sound, but it had a natural beat I enjoyed listening to.

That beat didn't last long, because we were soon at my house. I walked up to the house first, I mean, it was MY house. I opened the door for Brad and allowed him to walk inside before me.

"Such a gentleman." Brad teased.

"Oh shut it." I scoffed at his humor.

We both walked inside and I closed the door behind me. I'm going to assume my siblings were in their rooms. It was normal for Nya to be in her room, all she did was text Zane and Jay. But, Kai was only in his room on a few occasions. After Cole's accident he's been isolating himself more, he's slowly stopping that habit now that Cole's out, but it scared me at first. I've known Kai to be the Ox of the family, and to hold us all together. I just can't fathom why he cares so much about Cole. I thought they were friends, just friends. But Kai is acting as if he's married to the guy...wait...is Kai? No way, dude's completely closed off from an open minded person. There's no way. Plus, I don't want to talk him down that road, it's a conversation I'd like to avoid.

So I ignored him room and lead Brad into mine. My room isn't as big as most my friends, but it's just enough. My bed is pushed into he back right corner of the room once you walk in. The head against the west wall. My sheets are almost a lime green and very comforting. Right beside my bed is my brown dresser, it doesn't hold much, but it holds what I need. Unlike most people I don't have a closet, the house we have doesn't have enough room for that. Smack in the center if the room is an old rug that used to belong to my adoptive Mother. It's blue and flowing with life. I adore the warming feeling it gives off, no one else seems to sense it the way I do. But that's Ok. Besides a few extra accessories, there's not much to my room.

So once Brad and I walk in, we both plop ourselves on my soft bed. We're leg by leg but not touching. We understand personal space unlike some kids I know. But names aren't of importance.

"I was think-" Before I could start I was interupted.

"Lloyd!" Nya called from my door frame.

"What!?" I yelled back, a bit aggitated.

"Have you heard from Zane or Jay?" She asked me, as if I knew.

"Not since a couple days ago when Zane totally SOLD ME OUT!" I exclaimed at the past memory.

"Something's wrong." She didn't waste time sugar coating anything.

"What do you mean?" I was confused, how could she know something was wrong?

"I've been texting them since I got home, no reply." She seemed genuinely worried.

"I bet their fine." I didn't bother worrying about this one.

"You don't understand Lloyd, I can feel it in my gut. Something is wrong." I've learned to trust Nya, and even though now was not a good time, I knew I had to trust her.

"Fine," I sighed out, "You call the police and get Kai, I'll walk Brad home." I was a bit defeated at this point.

I knew Brad didn't want to go home right now, but he knew he couldn't stay either. I don't know what's been going on lately, and I'm not so sure I really want to question it. Let's just hope Jay and Zane are safe...

 **You better be catching on to my drift here or else something is wrong with you! XD please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

Chapter 12

Nya's POV:

I rushed up to Kai's door and harshly knocked on it, harder than I have before and should. I didn't stop knocking either, no wonder Kai came to the door annoyed.

"What do you want?" He asked me gruffly.

"Can you drive Lloyd and I to the High School?" I asked him sweetly.

"Why?" He was curious.

"I'm worried about Jay and Zane and that's the last place they were. That I know of." I mumbled the last part.

"So you and Lloyd are gonna play Sherlock Holmes?" Kai joked out.

"Can you just drive?" I grew aggitated.

"As long as I'm John Watson." He smirked and rushed past me.

I rolled my eyes. When will he ever grow up? He's 17 and still acts like a child, but who can blame him? I think he deserves it. He forced himself to grow up so he could take care of Lloyd and I. He definitely deserves some fun times every now and then. Even if they are childish.

When I walked outside Lloyd and Kai were already in the car. Lloyd in the back seat and Kai in the driver's seat. I assume Brad already left because he was no where to be found. But I brushed that off, it wasn't important.

I hopped inside and settled into my seat, buckling myself in. Safety first. I wish the ride to the School would be quiet, but I knew neither Kai or Lloyd was gonna allow that.

"So Mr. Holmes, what made you come to the conclusion that Jay and Zane are lost?" Kai teased me but I ignored it.

"Not lost. I think they're in trouble, that's all." I quickly explained to him.

"So you interupted Brad and I hanging out on a hunch?" Lloyd said annoyed.

"Hey, if you thought it was Brad you'd do the same thing." I argued gently with him.

"Whatever." Lloyd crossed his arms bad rolled his eyes.

Suddenly my phone started to go off. The familiar buzzing sound filled the quiet air around me and I took it into my hand. Someone was calling me. I didn't recognize the number, should I answer? It was probably some prank call, but I have nothing else better to do to pass the time and I sure don't want to talk with my brothers. So I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Greetings Nya. This is Zane, Jay told me to inform you that we are currently in the hospital." Zane informed me.

"Zane!?!? Oh my God, are you two Ok?" I said louder than needed.

"We are going to be just fine. Jay cut his hand deeply and I have a few bruises and cuts. Nothing too profound. We shall be just fine." He assured me.

"Whew, well, Kai, Lloyd and I are on our way to meet up with you." I smiled, finally knowing my friends were Ok.

"I understand. I will see you then." I could feel Zane's smile through the phone and hung up.

As I clicked end call I sighed out. My friends were fine, I didn't need to worry. But Kai sure was. He kept looking back at me and the road, confused as to what happened. I forgot he couldn't hear Zane.

"Is everything alright?" Kai asked, furrowing his brows.

"There's been a change of plans my Dear Watson." I smiled at him and he smiled back, "Head to the hospital."

"Why?" Lloyd joined in.

"That's where Zane and Jay are." I explained.

"What? What happened?" Lloyd asked, also concerned.

"I don't know. But they aren't beat up too bad." I told them what I knew.

"Well, good news is that the Hospital is just up this road." Kai smiled, eyes back on the road.

I relaxed in my seat as we pulled into the Hospital. I'm glad I can say my friends are Ok. Everyone's been through enough lately. First Lloyd almost gets beat up by Morro Bay, then Cole gets jumped, not to mention stabbed, and Kai gets in a fight. Now Jay and Zane are in trouble. If I'm catching on to the drift I think I am, that means I'm next. I hope to God not. I'd prefer safety, as boring it is, I don't like being beat up or stabbed. I'm not fond of physical pain.

The car came to a stop and I snapped out of my thought process. I looked over at Lloyd and Kai and realized we were finally there.

"Come on Sherlock." Kai winked as he closed the car door, exiting.

I smiled and exited the car. I walked with my two brothers into the Hospital. I'm not at a Hospital often. Beside my birth, I haven't been back. Maybe once or twice to check up on someone, someone like Cole, but not often.

When walking in that Hospital smell is honestly overwhelming. I don't know if it's the cleanness that overwhelms the smell, or the sterile objects. Maybe it's the sickness, but not, there's not enough of that. Either way, it's a smell I can never get used to and hope I never have to.

"Hey, we're looking for Jayson Walker and Zane Julien." Kai smiled, leaning against the secretary desk.

"Of course, one second." The woman quickly typed away at her computer and took only a matter of seconds to find our friends. But she didn't need to.

"Friends!" Our attention was caught.

We looked over and found ourselves face to face with Zane. He has a bruise alongside his eye, barely in affect. Not to mention a gauze wrapped around just below his forearms, beside that he seemed fine. Maybe a bit shooken up, but that was it.

"Zane!" I exclaimed.

I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Still working on the compassion thing he attempted to hug back. It ended up being awkward but I didn't care. Awkward mean Zane and that meant he was alive and safe, which was all I was looking for.

I pulled back from him, I didn't want to cause want pain on him if possible and I really wanted some answers.

"What happened?" I asked him eagerly.

"Jay and I were decieved by Morro Bay. We trusted him within the safety of driving us to the Hospital for Jay has suffered a large cut on his hand. But, Morro took a different approach and abducted us. I had us escape and asked a stranger to drive us to the hospital." Zane explained sharply.

"Morro." Kai mumbled through his teeth angirly.

"Chill out Bruce." I told Kai and looked back at Zane, "Why would he do that?"

"That is a question I too have been asking." Zane replied.

"Where's Jay?" Lloyd asked.

"They are applying stitches to his wound, he should be out here any moment." Zane assured us.

"Did someone call?" A snarky voice called.

Behind Zane approached Jay. He had a black eyes that seemed to be multiple different colors. A cut on his lower lip had started to scab over and his left hand was wrapped up with gauze. Below it are stitches I can imagine. He seemed a bit tired and restless, but it didn't stop me.

I ran over and hugged him as well. He was more socially educated than Zane and hugged back. It was comforting and kind. I pulled back eventually, although I didn't want to.

"Zane filled us in." I explained.

"Awesome." Jay nodded.

"Geez, can we ever catch a break?" Kai exclaimed.

"Nope." We all said in unison.

We laughed at the occurance. Things seemed to be back to normal. All we had to do was get Cole and we were all back as one. Maybe this is where our disasterous story ends. Maybe our lives can go back to normal once again. Maybe...

 **That's the end of this Chapter! Trust me, this is not the last Chapter. Don't worry!**


	14. Update 2

**Hey Y'all! Little update, I'm kinda losing my interest for this story, I've lost the passion. More or so a Writers Block for this story, I might continue it later, but for now it shall remain Discontinued. I'm sorry.**


	15. Update 3

ALRIGHT!

So, I'm back. I could bore you with the details that are my life, but honestly, no one wants that. So, I'll allow your minds to make up whatever excuse as they please.

Anyways, I shall be starting this story up again. I'm not sure about the schedule for it, still working on that. But, expect new chapters _very_ soon!

-LGBTaccepter


	16. Chapter 13

**First Chapter since my break! (Sorry for spelling errors!)**

Chapter 13

Nya's POV:

Things have started to go back to normal. There's some awkwardness here and there and I can't really explain it. Lloyd seems distraught and I'm too scared that if I ask him he'll blow up. So, I've ignored him a little bit. Not the best choice, but I'm still trying to figure out what's best. Everything is just so confusing.

Zane and Jay seem to be back and better than ever. Jay even gets his cast off in a week! We're all super excited!

But, it's Kai and Cole I'm worried about. Their friendship has been through a lot lately. Tested in more ways that one. More ways that I can understand. I'm just so worried. They're so awkward around each other and at the sound of each other.

Everytime I even bring up the other ones name the other gets uncomfortable and I can't explain it. It's weird. I don't really know what's going on. Perhaps Lloyd's rubbing off on them? I don't know...

But right now I need to worry about myself. With my thoughts racing like this I just can't. I raise my hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Clouse answered. He's never liked me, the tone of his voice can tell. To be fair, I don't like him either. I'm not sure anyone really does...

"May I use the restroom?" I ask politely.

"Sure, whatever. Just don't do anything bad." He waves me off like nothing and goes back to whatever he's doing. I can't really tell. Nor do I care for that matter.

I roll my eyes as I leave my seat and leave the classroom. The teachers at this school sometimes worry me. It confuses me how they even got their job. I'll have to talk to Principal Wu about that. This isn't some prison, this is a school, and we need the best teachers possible. I know teachers like Mr. Clause, or Mr. Garmadon, or Mr. Chen, the list goes on, I could name so many, they just aren't suitable. There has to be another choice.

Although, I do like Mr. Dareth. He's grown on me. I like his personality, even if he can be annoying some of the time.

I'm so lost in my train of thoughts that I almost don't notice that I'm almost at the bathroom. I close to it. As I'm getting closer I see the classroom door next to the bathroom open. Out comes the one, the only:

Gene Nadakan.

Of course it's him. Who else would it be? I'm just so sick of that kid. He's always flirting with me and I'm sick of it. Who cares if I look like his ex, that's all he cares about. Looks.

I rush down the nearest hall and hurry my way. I end up in the bathroom on the complete other side of the school, but I don't mind. Anything's better than being near Gene.

I rush into the bathroom and don't bother with the stalls. I need to calm down first. I look at myself in the mirror and take in a big breath. I quickly turn on the water and wash it over me. I cleanse my face and my thoughts in the process.

I can't explain it, but I've always felt connected to the water. Even as a child my Father and Mother would let me dip the weapons into the water to chill them into a solid form. I'd take baths that were too long. At one point I even swam in the nearby river!

I just love water. I find it calming.

As it hits my skin I can feel myself calm down right away. I feel born again. Like nothing matters anymore. I'm not tired or worried, I'm just me and I love that feeling.

But, that feeling seems to go away when I feel his hand on my shoulder. I can feel it lingering in my skin, but fear takes over it and washed over instead. I can see his face in the mirror.

Freaking Gene.

He seems to be everywhere I go. Why can't he just go away? I wish he'd go away.

As I think that last sentence he seems to flinch a bit, but doesn't move. Going back to his weird old self.

"Hey, babe." He says to me with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"Get out, Gene! This is the _girls_ restroom. Although, I did have my suspicions." I spat at him.

I tried to wiggle free from his grasp but it did nothing but make his grip stronger. I felt my heart rate quicken. It didn't matter what I said or did, he knew he had the better hand of me and he was going to toy with it and do as he pleased. I hated this.

"Come on, you know you like me too." He whispers into my ear.

This sends shivers down my spine. I feel hurt inside. Like I'm about to be sick. Maybe I am.

I start to zone him out as I listen in on the water from the faucet. I feel guilty not remembering to turn it off. Water is so delict. So much like me, and Gene's breaking that.

"Hmm." Gene hums as he places his lips against my neck.

I can feel myself want to cry, but I don't. I have to prove that I'm strong. But as Gene is sucking on my neck, I can't help but let a small tear slip from my eye.

I can't take this anymore! I close my eyes shut and grit my teeth out of fear. I'm just so scared. I'm tightening my hands into fists and I can feel myself start to shake. That's it...I'm terrified.

It was then everything changed. I can't really explain it, but it just did.

All of the water pouring from the faucet seemed to bend slowly. At first it was little movements here and there. Nothing much.

But, as Gene started to pull my shirt sleeve down for better access, it went wild. The water seemed to fly over me and drench him completely. Missing me.

He pulled away and fell onto the floor, smacking his head against the stall behind him. The water just continued to hit him, as if he were drowning. Perhaps he was? I didn't mind.

I took advantage of the moment and rushed out of the bathroom with a smirk on my face. I didn't really do anything, but he had lost. He was done for this round. He hadn't won that time.

Something inside me told me that he would never win again.


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kai's POV:

Cole and I both were hanging out in my room. We haven't talked much about telling the others about us as a couple and we aren't really stressed about it. When we feel like the time is right, we'll do it. But right now, we're just enjoying life as it is.

I'm laying belly down on my bed, doing homework for an English class. We're reading "To Kill a Mockingbird" by Harper Lee. Our class got to choose between this and "Hamlet". I think we made the right choice.

Cole, on the other hand, is sitting on the floor beside me, scrolling through Instagram. He could be doing something productive, but I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon.

"How's your nerd book coming along?" Cole asked, keeping his attention on his phone with a smile. I chuckled and roll my eyes, also keeping my attention on my book.

"Terrible. Scout just got attacked by an army of half zombie half alien soldiers from the planet Neptune." I said sarcastically, but Cole didn't seem to catch on.

"Really?!" He asked, looking over.

"No!" I chuckled, "You're so guliable." I shook my head.

"You're honestly no fun, Smith." Cole smiled, going back to his phone.

"I'm amazing. I mean, have you seen my hair?" I scoff, pushing my hand through my hair. Cole rolls his eyes as me and we both burst out laughing.

"You know I'm your favorite boyfriend." I mention with a smirk.

"But, you are and shall remain my only boyfriend." Cole looked up at me.

"Well, I guess you have no other choice then. I have to be your favorite." I smile back.

I then lean down and kiss him on the lips. It's sweet and savory at the same time. Although my eyes are closed, I feel like I can see the whole world and all it's mysteries.

I'm so lost in my own little world that I don't hear my sister's voice until it's too late.

"Kai, something at school today hap-" Nya opens my door suddenly.

Cole and I quickly pull away from each other and look at my sister. Only to find that we're too late. She is staring at me with confusion and suprise. She is frozen and so are we. I don't know how to react. I can't process it.

My sister just saw me and Cole kiss.

"I-I'm sorry, I uh, I didn't mean to interrupt your uh, I'll go." Nya stammered and froze inbetween sentences before quickly fleeing the scene and running away.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go. I quickly fumbled off of the bed and rushed to the door, opening it and starting to leave. Before I can leave, Cole grabs my wrist. I turn back and look at him, fear in both our eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kai. I didn't mean to-" Cole starts to trail on but I cut him off.

"It's alright, Cole. Chill, it's fine. I mean, she was bound to find out eventually, right?" I smile at him.

He smiles back and sits back down. This time he doesn't go back to his phone, he just watches me leave and I nod at him.

I look down the hall to see if Nya's there, but she's not. I know where she is though. I manage my way down the hall and to her door. It's closed. Closed means locked typically. Great. I stop right before it, I'm not quite sure what to do. It's times like these I really wish Mom and Dad were here.

I hover my fist over the wooden door and wait for a minute. I take in a deep breath and knock firmly three times. I am closing my eyes, waiting for an answer. I don't get one, so I speak.

"Nya?" I pause once again, "Can I come in?" I ask.

My voice is soft and emotional. I am just standing there like an idiot, waiting for some kind of action. I can hear movement from her room and I wait. I suddenly hear the lock on the door unlock from the other side. More movement and it's still again.

I gather up my courage and I open the door. I am slowly creaking it open to slip inside. I can see Nya sitting perfectly on her bed, playing with her hands in her lap. I close the door behind me and walk over to her.

"Hey." I say as I sit down beside her.

"Hey." She says back with less emotion.

"So," I take in a big breath, "I guess you saw, huh?"

"Yeah..." She trails off.

I don't know what to say next, luckily she fills in for me. I'm grateful for this since things were starting to get awkward.

"So...you're gay...?" She asked, having trouble getting the words out.

"Yeah, I guess so." I chuckle, but she doesn't see it as funny.

"And...you're dating Cole...?" She asks again.

"Yup." I nod.

"So, Cole's also...gay?" She asks once more.

"Hopefully." I chuckle as a joke but I still get nothing out of her, "Are you...upset?" I ask.

"No, no, no." She closes her eyes and shakes off my comment, "I'm just...suprised. I don't know, it's just something that's gonna take getting used to." Nya looks over to me and smiles. I smile back.

We sit there for a minute, just enjoying each others presence as we say nothing. Just enjoying the fact that both of us are alive and that's enough for us. We are so grateful. We've lost a lot, but being together in the end it what counts the most.

"Who else knows?" He asks me.

"Cole." I answer and she chuckles.

"Ok, yeah, I figured that much. But, who else besides me?" She asks again. I take a second to answer. You can feel the delay.

"No one." I answer.

"Wow...I must be pretty special huh?" She nudges me.

"Or pretty sneaky, huh?" I nudge her back.

We laugh a little and sigh happily. I love Nya so much. I'm not sure what I'd do without her.

"So, you were saying something before, about school?" I brough up. She hesitates for a moment and I worry, her expressions are changing.

"It's nothing. I promise." She looks over to me and assures me far too quickly and hard. I could take charge in this situation, but I don't think I should push it right now. We just had a serious conversation and I don't think upsetting her with questions is the best solution right now.

But, I know for a fact, I'm gonna ask her about it later. No matter what is takes, I'm going to make sure my family is safe and happy.


End file.
